Rolo's Cupid Day
by Mantinas
Summary: What really happened once Rolo froze the entire school and why he looked so sad at the end. LelouchxRolo! Credit for artwork is semi-given; you know who you are. Please read all notes and tell me if I should write a diffrent version.


Rolo's Cupid Day

Mantineus-Yes, I am desecrating an actual episode. I'm sorry, but yes, this is based off of the idea in that one really famous pic 'The Real Winner' and, of course, the episode itself. I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer-I own nothing! This is just a cheap knockoff of a great show and drawing! I would name names but sadly I forget the creator's name and as for the artist; I saw it on a site that I doubt the name belonged to the actual person. Oh, well. You know who you are. Stand up and take a bow. (They stand up, aim there shot guns, and shoot me).

------ ------

All of Ashford were standing around the school, anxiously awaiting for their soon-to-be-graduated class president to announce the start of their little game. The rules to the game were simple; grab a person's hat, put it on, and then you shall officially be called boyfriend and girlfriend. So, of course, there were going to be fights over some of the girls. Proof of this was the fact that several guys had nets, mallets, and other tools to stop anyone else from taking their target's hat.

In one particular room filled with a lot of pink heart-hat-wearing girls, Lelouch Lamperouge(the only blue heart wearer in the room) stood close to one of the many doors that led to the hallway for an easy escape route to the library. Impatiently waiting for this trivial game Milly made up to start.

As Milly Ashford spoke through the intercom system for the last time, Rolo was casually waiting outside for his brother to open the door and they could walk to the library together. Just the two of them. The assassin could not help but give a small smile to the thought. It has been too hectic; it would be nice to spend time together peacefully. But the world obviously hated him.

Milly offered a reward for anyone taking Lelouch's hat and give it to her. The reward being an increase of club funds; so, of course, people went crazy. Knowing his brother, Rolo figured that Lelouch was panicking right now…And secretly, so was he. But he could hear the stampede of girls trying to obtain his brother's blue heart hat for their own-profitable-gain. He could not freak out now. His brother's plan depended on him keeping his hat. And even though he was freaking out, it did not mean that he, himself should.

He calmly activated his geass and concentrated, covering the entire school. A mere second later Rolo opened the sliding door to the room and groaning(because of the affects of the geass(1)), picked up his brother.

"Stopping this many people at once is incredibly hard work." Rolo muttered to himself as he dragged his brother into the hallway, closing the door in front of them.

His brother was free, his mind relaxed. And it wandered down another path. And he could not lie; he liked holding his brother like this, his arms wrapped around his waist, leaning on his shorter frame. But Rolo stopped at his brother's identical hat, and what it meant.

'If you take someone's hat and wear it you will be proclaimed boyfriend and girlfriend.'(2)

Those were Milly's exact words. And, perhaps, the same might apply to a boy and another boy. After all, from what Milly explained about yaoi manga, the principle of boyfriend and 'girlfriend' did exist. But the real point to his train of thought was that Milly Ashford was a yaoi fangirl. And she did only say 'person', not necessarily a boy and girl _only_. Besides, who needed to know?

So, while still supporting his brother's body, he took off his own hat, inspecting the name he wrote on the front brim on the inside; in neat cursive, was his own name: Rolo.

He was not sure why he wrote it. But maybe, deep down, he wanted this to happen. That an excuse would come along and place it on Lelouch's head and when his plan worked and he took it off he might spot the name. But what would happen if he did discover the name? Would he just think he grabbed the wrong hat? Would Lelouch think the same as he did? Or would he think that his feelings are wrong? Would Lelouch even suspect he had feelings towards him?

He shook his head, clearing his head-of any doubt. 'I'll cross that bridge if it ever comes.' He thought.

He took off Lelouch's hat and placed his own upon his head and did the same with his brother's hat to his own head. He smiled, and deactivated his geass.

Both boys heard a loud thud coming from the door. The newly awoken Lelouch sighed and looked at his savior.

"Sorry about this." Lelouch said. Somewhat upset that he could not save himself and having to put Rolo through such a strain when he could come in better use later on.

"Don't worry, we're okay." Rolo said.

The walk to the library was uneventful. Yet Rolo could not help but peek at the hat his brother wore that was once his own, joy filling his eyes. They parted ways; Lelouch to continue onto the library where he and Saiyoko would switch places, and Rolo out in the courtyard to assist in any way possible.

It turned out that he was not needed, but he stayed in the courtyard until everyone amassed at the steps of the library. Out of curiosity, Rolo followed the students. And what he saw when he got there made him gasp.

Lelouch wore a pink hat, his hand clasping that of a girl's. And the girl wore the blue hat; the hat he gave to his brother. And said girl just happened to be one of his biggest rivals for Lelouch's attention; Shirley.

He bowed his head, trying to look like nothing was bothering him, and it would have worked if it was not for the fact that his heart felt like it was breaking. Thankfully no one was paying attention to him or he would have to dodge questions he did not wish to answer.

Milly then explained that this was her entire plan all along. Her strategy working out the way it did would have had Rolo applaud her brilliance; if it were not for the fact that it worked against his favor. Having technically already claimed his brother as his boyfriend, however 'unofficial' the circumstance seemed.

It was enough to make him cry…If he could cry. His training dried his tear ducts, making them liken to a desert. And all he could do was hang his head.

Right now, he hated his life. And life apparently life hated him, too.

------ ------Later that night

Shirley sat at her vanity, a smile upon her face. She had just taken a step in making Lelouch love her. And with a sigh she looked up at her reflection to the hat that sat upon her head, not caring that it clashed with her hair like she normally would. And contently, she slowly, gently lifted it off of her head and down to eye level.

It was then that she noticed it. Confused, she tilted the hat until she could clearly see what was written in the hat.

"Rolo," She said, reading aloud the name that was written in her beloved Lelouch's hat. "Huh, Lulu must have put Rolo's hat on by mistake."

Without giving it another thought she placed it in the middle of her vanity and hummed as she grabbed her brush and fixed her hat-hair and prepared for sleep. Not knowing what tomorrow would bring.(3)

------ ------End

Spin off pending. But be warned...It will be crazy!

1) Figured that people would get mad if I said he weighed too much. Besides, I'm sure that was the reason…dead weight. XD

2)I know it was close to that, but not her exact words.

3)It seemed like the next day in the anime that she remembered the truth.

Mantineus-No, I don't hate Shirley…Officially. The same with Saiyoko. But, if she does die the result with be the same…Don't ask. But I still can't wait for this week's episode on adult swim. Episode 13! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!!!!!!!*dances, then cries* But it's leading up to the episode I'm gonna hate!


End file.
